The present invention relates to a seat device of a vehicle, in which a seat is provided in a vehicle compartment so as to slide in a vehicle longitudinal direction between a pair of wheel houses, which are provided so as to project inside the vehicle compartment, and slide in a vehicle width direction at a portion which is in front of the wheel houses.
Conventionally, a seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-264109 is known as the above-described seat device. It is a second-row seat (rear seat), which is provided in back of a first-row seat with a driver seat and a passenger seat, which comprises a center seat, a left seat and a right seat. The center seat, which has a relatively small width in the vehicle width direction, is located at the center between the left and right seats which have a normal width.
The above-described center seat is provided so as to slide in the vehicle longitudinal direction and the right and left seats are provided so as to slide in the vehicle longitudinal direction between a pair of wheel houses and slide in the vehicle width direction at a portion which is in front of the wheel houses.
Herein, by making the center seat slide forward and then making the right and left seats slide inward respectively until each side face of the both seats contacts one another from the normal position of the second-row seat, the whole width of the right and left seats contacting can be short enough to allow the right and left seats to slide rearward so as to be located right between the pair of wheel houses. As a result, there can be provided a wide foot space to a passenger seated in this second-row seat.
However, the conventional seat device of a vehicle which is disclosed in the above-described publication fails to provide any means for restricting the rearward slide of the right and left seats, which are located in front of the wheel houses with each outside portion thereof overlapping with the wheel houses in the vehicle width direction, in order to prevent interference with the wheel houses.